My Girlfriend's Back
by Kurasgirl666
Summary: Bakura's long-lost girlfriend arrives in Domino City, hoping to find him, and wanting to get revenge on a certain priestly reincarnate.
1. Chapter 1

**My Girlfriend's Back**

_Summary: Bakura's long-lost girlfriend arrives in Domino City, hoping to find him, and wanting to get revenge on a certain priestly reincarnate._

_A/N: This will be a high school fic, the Yamis and Hikaris will have their own bodies, and may be partially abridged._

**Chapter 1**

"Look, Kari, you may be family first, but love comes before family in my book." Brown-haired, dark blue-gray eyed Vittoria Lampo told her brown-haired, blue-gray eyed hikari, Vicki Bliss. Vittoria had talked Vicki into going on a trip to Japan with her. Vicki wanted to stay in the states so she could go camping with her family.

"But, Vittoria, this is the one camping trip that we take a year," Vicki complained.

"I thought that you didn't like camping."

"The only thing that I don't like about it is how cold it gets at night."

"Think about it, Kari. Would you rather get the chance to visit Harajuku or go camping with your family?"

"Ummm...I guess I'll go, but only if we get to check out some of Tokyo before we head to Domino City."

After landing in Tokyo and checking out the sites, the girls headed to Domino City to see if they could get information on where Vittoria's lost love might be.

"You know, Vittoria, if he's the same age as us, he just might be in school."

"Fine, we'll try there first."

They followed the map that Vicki had bought, and soon they were at Domino High.

"OK, Kari, you wait here. I will use my Millennium Charm to make myself undetectable and watch the front of the school for him."

"We have cell phones, you know. Why don't you just call me when you find him?"

"Simple, I don't want you getting lost in a city that you do not know."

"Gees, Vittoria, you are sooo overprotective of me. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Fine, whatever, go get yourself lost."

A few minutes later, Vittoria was invisible to all but those she wanted to see her, and Vicki was off exploring the city.

"Well, it is 3 PM now, so he should appear soon."

Soon, somebody appeared that Vittoria definitely did not want to see.

"Damn, I didn't think that the priest would be here as well. Oh man, time for some revenge," She said as she used her Charm to make a giant indestructible bubble to encase him in.

"Kaiba, watch out!", shouted a short boy with tri-colored, five-pointed hair.

But it was too late. Seconds later he was Kaiba was scooped up by the bubble and carried skyward. Unfortunately, right after the bubble caught him, a wind gust carried him right into a tree.

"Yami, we've got to help him get down from there," the short boy told a taller boy that looked just like him.

"I seem to be having some of the worst luck today," Vittoria thought. "Not only will I have to deal with the priest, but the Pharaoh as well."

Suddenly, the guy that she had been looking for all of her life appeared.

"Seems I spoke too soon," Vittoria said happily. At that very moment, Bakura walked out of the doors of the school.

"Bakura, would you mind helping us get Kaiba out of the tree," the short boy asked, "Please."

"Whatever, Yugi, I suppose that I could get him down for you."

Bakura climbed the tree and used one of the points on the Millennium Ring to pop the bubble and free Kaiba.

"There, you're free, I guess that my job is done here."

"Thanks, but I could probably have freed myself eventually."

"I doubt it. This bubble appears to have been made by shadow magic."

"Yeah right, and I'm a giraffe."

Bakura climbed out of the tree wondering who would do such a ridiculous thing. He then spotted somebody in the bushes near the gate to the school. He walked over to the bushes to have a closer look. The rest of the group followed him.

"Huh, I could have sworn that I saw somebody in the bushes. I guess that it was just nothing."

"You call me nothing, I suppose it's also nothing that made you fall in love with me," Vittoria said as she used her Charm to appear from the bushes.

"So it was you that trapped Seto Kaiba in that bubble," Yami said.

"All in the name of revenge for chasing me down and trapping me in the Millennium Charm."

"That you stole."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, Vittoria, you still hate the priest after 4,000 years," Bakura remarked.

"So, revenge has no time limits. Neither does love," she said looking Bakura in the eyes and smiling.

They soon left the school. Vittoria and Bakura walked a little ways behind the rest of the crowd.

"So where are you staying?" Bakura asked.

"You know what? We never thought of that," Vittoria answered.

"We?"

"My hikari, Vicki Bliss, and I."

"I guess it begs the question: Did you two get your own bodies like the Pharaoh, Malik, and I?"

"Yes, yes we did. You know, maybe I ought to call her now. Where should we meet up with her?"

"_I found him, Kari, I finally found him,"_ Vittoria mind-linked her hikari, _"We'll meet at the Kame Game shop. You can find that on your Map app, right?"_

"_Of course, I can, I'm not an idiot, you know," _she mind-linked back.

"She can be a bit of a twit sometimes," Vittoria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just like my hikari can be a bit of a wimp sometimes," Bakura replied.

Soon the group arrived at the game shop where Yugi and Yami lived with Yugi's grandfather.

"Wow, this is one cool shop. I'll bet that it has just about every game that you could imagine," Vittoria remarked.

"Just about," Yugi told her. "Hey do you want to go on up and have a snack while you wait for your hikari to arrive?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

A little while later, the bell rang on the door of the game shop.

"I'm here," a voice announced.

"That must be my hikari, Vicki," Vittoria told everybody.

"_Kari, we're upstairs. Come on up and have a snack with us," _Vittoria mind-linked her, _"Yugi will lead you up here."_

_A/N: A warning ahead of time—Vittoria's revenge plots will be kind of silly._


	2. Introductions

_A/N: Just to warn you guys ahead of time. This chapter will deal with a mental disorder. Don't worry, it is not a serious one._

**Chapter 2**

"So would you like to go upstairs and grab something to eat?", Yugi asked Vicki as he tried to take her hand to escort her upstairs.

"Sure," She answered nervously, pulling her hand away from his, "but can I just follow you up?"

"OK, sure."

When they got to the living room, Vicki stood there shyly looking around at everybody and fiddling with the Millennium Charm around her neck.

"_It's OK, Kari, they're friends," _Vittoria mind-linked to her, "_even the one that you keep staring at. So there is no reason to be scared."_

With that, Vicki decided that it was OK to go in the living room, and she sat down on the couch next to Vittoria. Vittoria shared some of her cheese and crackers with her. Vicki quietly ate the food, all the while looking around and playing with her Charm.

"What's with her?", Téa asked Vittoria.

"She's autistic," Vittoria answered in a serious tone.

"Wow, that must be tough for her to deal with."

"Yeah, but we get through. I mean we have our good days and our bad days, so we take it day by day."

"What, may I ask, is autism?", Ryou asked.

"People with autism are often socially awkward and lack communication skills. They are also very repetitive and resistant to change, and therefore do not have a lot of interests. Vicki and others like her tend to be pretty finicky eaters. Another unfortunate symptom of autism is self-injury. I have had to stop her from picking at herself and other items many times," At that gasps came from the room. "You may have noticed Vicki fiddling with her Charm. That is another common feature of autism. The worst part of autism, though, is the possibility of violence. I have seen her rip things from walls and throw them across the room. Sugar seems to make it worse sometimes. She has threatened to kill people while she was under the influence of it," There were gulps because of this one. "She has a form of high functioning autism, so her symptoms are not as severe."

"You know, I think that I know how it feels to have a mental disorder," Marik said. "My sister sometimes used to tell me that I have multiple personalities."

"Really," Vittoria said.

"Yeah, that was back when Malik and I were sharing a body."

"So how do you two communicate with each other?", Téa asked.

"By mind-link mostly. She's not real talkative until you get to know her, or until she has some caffeine in her."

"I wonder," Yugi said, "Do you think that maybe teaching her to play Duel Monsters would help her any?"

"Maybe, it would probably help her develop social and communication skills."

So Yugi invited Vicki to sit at the table, and he started showing her how to duel. He taught her about the types of cards, monsters, and spells.

"Would you look at that, it seems that Vicki has made a new friend," Tristan remarked.

"Yes, and she seems to be catching on pretty quickly to the new game," Vittoria added.

"You better hope that Vicki can take losing well," Bakura said, "because hardly anybody has beaten Yugi or the Pharaoh. Not even me."

"Sometimes she can, sometimes she can't. It all depends on her mood at the time."

"So," Joey asked, "are you a duelist, Vittoria?"

"No, not really. I was never that into card games myself, but they seem to keep Vicki's attention pretty well."

"What is your favorite game, then?"

"I guess I am into old school video games more than anything else."

"Hey, Bakura, you never really told me how you and Vittoria got together in the first place," Ryou said.

"Let's just say that it all started back in Ancient Egypt. She came over from Rome to check out the sites and was intrigued by me to say the least. She helped me steal the Millennium Items and got the Charm in return. She decided that it would be harder to get caught if we hid out in Rome instead of in Egypt. Turns out that it wasn't true. Eventually Priest Seto caught up with us, sealing her into the Charm and hauling me back to Egypt to be sealed into the Ring. We didn't meet up again until the 1960's in Britain, by which time she was sharing a body with a singer named Charlotte Pimpernel, and I a body with a thief named Charlie Stockton."

"Wow, some story," Téa remarked.

"So why start a war with Kaiba," Tristan asked, "You know you probably will never win that one."

"I guess that I just mistook him for the priest that caught Bakura and I in Rome. But that does not mean that this is over. Not by a long shot. I was just beginning to have my fun with him."

"Well he is the reincarnate, even if he doesn't believe that he is," Bakura added.

"That Kaiba is such a skeptic," Marik remarked, "He wouldn't believe in the Shadow Realm, even if he were sent to it."

"You know," Vittoria said, "maybe I ought to call him 'Bubble Boy' from now on."

"Now there's a thought," Joey said, "Yeah, I might get a kick out of that."

"Nice one, Vittoria," Tristan agreed.

"You know it is starting to get dark out," Ryou said looking out the window, "I think that it is time to start heading home, you guys. Oh, and Vicki and Vittoria, you can stay with Bakura and I. I've got a couple of extra rooms at my house."

"Cool," Vittoria said, "how does that sound Vicki?"

Vicki just shrugged her shoulders and followed behind her yami.

_A/N: It took me a lot of guts to write this as I am one of the 20 in 1,000 that have autism. Most of what I wrote in that paragraph is true of me._


	3. AhhhThe Weekend

_A/N: Don't worry the rest of this story does not have to be taken as seriously as the last chapter._

**Chapter 3**

Soon they made it to Ryou and Bakura's house. It was a split level with four bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, and the rest of the rooms and the other bathroom downstairs. There was even a game room and a dining area. The living room was big and spacious, with a big-screen television. When the time came to choose bedrooms, Vicki took the room near Ryou's, and Vittoria took the one near Bakura's. They set their stuff in their rooms and came downstairs.

Vicki went upstairs to take a shower, while Vittoria sat downstairs with Bakura watching a movie.

"I have a feeling that she'll stay up in her room for the rest of the night," Vittoria remarked.

"Why doesn't she come down and be with the rest of us?", Ryou asked.

"She does this whenever she is around people she doesn't know," Vittoria answered.

"I know what we can do," Ryou suggested, "The three of us," He threw a look at Bakura.

"Two questions: One, what are we going to do?", Vittoria asked, "And two, why did you throw Bakura that look?"

"To answer your first question: We are going to play Monster World. It was the goal of Yugi, Duke, and I to get Vicki to learn all three of our games. And as for the other question: I threw Bakura that look because I banned him from playing Monster World. Too many bad things have happened because of him and that game."

"Ohhh...OK."

Ryou went to get Vicki from her bedroom, and the three of the went to the game room to play Monster World. Vicki was a Fairy, Vittoria was a witch, and Ryou was the White Mage.

"OK, so Bakura probably won't interfere with the game, because tonight is Horror and Terror Night on Cinemax", Ryou told them, "and those are his two favorite kinds of movies. But, I refuse to watch those kinds of movies with him. Mostly, because I usually have a hard time sleeping after I watch them."

They played the game and then went to bed. Bakura stayed up watching movies and went to bed quite a bit later.

2asdvfrwhmuildsvhtiklsdsrhgepijutfartytkoop[008796 53tgfvbaeyju

The next day they got up and headed back to Kame Games to meet the others. They met up and went to the arcade to play some video games.

"I've been to the arcade with these guys on several occasions, and I happen to know that quite a few of the games are 'old school' as you put it," Ryou told Vittoria.

"Cool, and Vicki just loves learning new things, especially games."

"So, which 'old school' games are Vicki's favorites?", Yugi asked, "I like Bubble Bobble and Pac-Man myself."

"She likes anything cute and had a regular circuit of games she used to play at a pizzeria we would go to. She would play Bubble Bobble, Ms. Pac-Man, Cruisin' USA, Marble Madness, and Indy Car GP. She wouldn't make it very far on any of them, but she sure had fun playing them."

"Well, as long as she had fun, that's all that matters."

"So, what games are at this arcade?"

"You'll see when we get there," Yugi said with a wink.

They got to the arcade, and Vicki wandered around checking out all of the games. She found several that she liked, including DDR, Karaoke Revolution, and a mountain biking game. Bubble Bobble, Marble Madness, and the Pac-Man games were there as well. There were also games for winning plushies and pinball games.

Vittoria made sure that Vicki had enough tokens to play all of the games that she wanted to play, and Bakura (who came because Vittoria and Ryou forced him to do something other than watch guts and gore on television) warned Vicki not to play DDR against Tèa or Motorbike GP against Tristan and Marik. So she played every game that she liked except for DDR.

After they got done at the arcade, they went to Burger World for lunch. It was there that they found out just how picky Vicki was about her cheeseburgers. She would only eat ones with cheese, lettuce, ketchup, and bacon on them.

flkjsdaoregnsfgtiowerutiowertiogjoritfsdjkfmvowrit udfngrogprt[afnsdffjsgnkotirng

They were on their way to the Black Crown so that Duke could teach Vicki to play DDM, when Vittoria got a phone call.

"I got a call saying that Customs was ready to let us have our dogs back. So, I'm going to need a ride to Tokyo to pick them up," Vittoria told everybody.

"You know, Vittoria, I've got a dog-friendly car, that we can take to Tokyo to pick them up," Ryou told her.

"_But I wanted to learn how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters,"_ Vicki mind-linked.

"_OK, you may go to the Black Crown with Yugi and his friends, while I head to Tokyo to pick up Bambi and Gale. It will be a there and back trip anyways,"_ Vittoria mind-linked back.

"Yugi would you mind watching Vicki for me while Ryou, Bakura, and I are in Tokyo picking up the dogs?", Vittoria asked.

gnaifseotbnfgvsmarweiorq[ejfseog0werifhrrgsf,l;gwe riotpgmndkfgor[gneroitgpfsfjgoi

Vittoria, Ryou, and Bakura went back to Ryou's house to get Ryou's car and head for Tokyo to pick up Vittoria's dogs. Ryou's car was a Black Nissan Xterra with gray seats. Ryou drove with Vittoria in the passenger seat and Bakura in the back.

"So what kind of dogs are Bambi and Gale?", Ryou asked Vittoria.

"Bambi is a pug, and Gale is half-chihuahua, half-dachshund. Gale tends not to like strangers, though. Bambi loves everybody and everybody loves her," Vittoria told him.

"Almost like a hikari and a yami," Bakura commented.

"Yes. In fact, Bambi is Vicki's dog and Gale is mine."

A few minutes later they arrived at the location that Bambi and Gale were being kept.

"Well, we're here. I'll be out in a while. I have to fill out some paperwork before I can get Bambi and Gale," Vittoria told them.

_A/N: If you haven't guessed this is a self-insert. Don't worry, it will not be as ridiculous as some of the ones that I have read._


	4. Doggies and School

_A/N: This chapter will be like two chapters in one._

**Chapter 4**

When they got back to Domino City, they went to the Game Shop to pick up Vicki. She was so excited about having learned not one, but two games that afternoon. She had been on her way to the Black Crown to learn DDM when she and the group that she was with ran in to Mokuba Kaiba. He heard that she was learning new games and wanted to teach her how to play Capsule Monsters. Vicki showed Vittoria, Ryou, and Bakura the Capsule Monsters that Mokuba let her take home with her.

"So you met Seto Kaiba's little brother," Ryou remarked.

"Yeah, and he was very nice to me and the others," Vicki told him.

"Probably has to make up for his brother's snobby attitude," Bakura said.

"So when I do things to Seto, he probably deserves them," Vittoria said.

"Yeah, usually," Bakura said with a laugh.

"Although he isn't that bad a guy, once you get to know him," Ryou said, "He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but usually has good intentions."

When they got home, they took the pet carriers out of the back of the Xterra and into the house. Vicki and Vittoria released Bambi and Gale so that the two dogs could explore the house. The two girls followed the dogs everywhere they went in order to make sure that they did nothing wrong. Vicki was just glad to have her Baby Girl back, while Vittoria was relieved that the whole situation with Customs was over with and that it went smoothly.

The next day, everybody came over to Ryou and Bakura's house to see the pups. Bambi loved all of the attention that she got, while Gale barked at and sniffed everybody that came through the front door.

"Awww...they are sooo cute," Téa remarked, "Especially Bambi in her little dress."

"So what are their full names?", Marik asked.

"Bambina Liu and Garcia's Miguel Fritz Bliss," Vittoria answered.

"Such cute names," Mokuba remarked. Seto let him come over if he promised to clean his room when he got home.

"They really could be yami and hikari," Malik said, "If Gale was about 4,000 years older."

"I came to that very same conclusion when Vittoria told me about their personalities in the car last night," Bakura told him.

Gale gave a little growl at the Malik and Bakura.

Everybody spent the rest of the day playing with the pups. Ryou then made everybody dinner, while the dogs ate their canned food.

"Mmmm...This is good, Ryou," Vittoria said, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"When there are no parents around to cook for you, you learn to do it yourself," Ryou answered.

Vicki ate every bite of the meal set before her. Even going back for seconds when she had cleaned her plate. But nobody could compete with Joey, who had heaped his first plate full and went back for more.

The next day Ryou, Bakura, and everybody else had to go to school. That left Vicki and Vittoria on their own for the day. Ryou promised surprises for the girls when he and Bakura got home. The girls spent the day wondering what Ryou was going to bring home for them.

"I hope that it is something good," Vicki told Vittoria, "Like maybe some really cute outfits."

"Cute, I hope not," Vittoria said, "I don't do cute."

Having already explored the city, the girls settled for walking the dogs around the neighborhood. They soon found a park and let the dogs play there. Vicki took Bambi to play on the equipment, while Vittoria explored the rest of the park with Gale. He eventually tired of the park and wanted to explore the rest of the neighborhood. Soon after that the girls and their dogs headed for home. After they got home, the girls looked for something to watch on television. Vicki found some animé to watch, while Vittoria read a book. When Vittoria got bored of the book, she turned the television to a Japanese drama. Vicki went upstairs and found a manga to read. She spent the rest of the afternoon up there, waiting for the boys to get home from school. She was anxious to see what Ryou was bringing them.

"Girls, we're home," Ryou announced.

Vicki raced down the stairs, while Vittoria walked in from the living room. Ryou gave them their "surprises".

"You two might want to go upstairs to open them," he told them.

A few minutes later came the girls' reactions to their "presents".

"Kawaii!", Vicki squealed from her room as she opened the schoolbag to find an outfit consisting of a pink blazer, light blue skirt, white button-down shirt, and a lavender scarf.

"Did I just hear one of the girls squeal like a fangirl?", Bakura asked.

"What?!", Vittoria screamed from her room, "I sooo don't do cute."

"I should have known that she wouldn't like it," Ryou remarked, "and I packed them in there so carefully and neatly."

Vittoria hid her outfit in the closet, while Vicki hung hers neatly and carefully. The girls then started to decorate their bags. Vittoria covered hers with punk patches and safety pins, while Vicki put key chains on hers. The two girls decided not to show anybody what they looked like until tomorrow. Then the girls headed downstairs for dinner. Once the meal was served, Ryou made another announcement.

"You know those outfits that I gave you," He said.

"How could I forget?", Vittoria muttered.

"They are actually school uniforms," he continued, "I signed you girls up to go to school with us. You will start tomorrow."

"Oh, joy," Vittoria muttered.

"Sweet," Vicki exclaimed.

"Oh, and Vittoria, I made sure that Vicki has at least one class with me or one of my friends. I figured that she'll do better that way."

"Thanks, guys, for all that you have done for us."

_A/N: I figured that I had to do this chapter now because so many of you will be starting school._


	5. First Day

_A/N: Expect the Unexpected._

**Chapter 5**

Ryou and Bakura woke the girls up early for their first day at school. Vicki got up excited about going to school, while Bakura woke Vittoria up with a "Sleeping Beauty"-style kiss, only to receive a pillow to the side of the head.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Bakura told her.

"Well, I'm not very nice, you know." Vittoria said.

Bakura left to go get himself ready for school, while Vittoria put on her uniform after making it more to her liking. Both girls came downstairs, allowing the boys to see them in their uniforms.

"Vicki, you look cute, but you overdid it with the key chains," Ryou said, "Try having only one attached to the strap of the bag, OK."

"Vittoria, you change that uniform back, now!", Bakura told her.

"What, the clothes can't be yami as well," Vittoria cracked back.

When they got to the school, Ryou checked the girls in at the principal's office before leading them to their homeroom.

"Class, we have two new students," the teacher said, "Please introduce yourselves."

"Ohayo, I'm Vittoria Lampo. I know English, Italian, Latin, and Japanese. As you can tell, I love geography and causing trouble. Especially for the rich sucker who looks like he's addicted to his computer. That is all. Ciao and Carpe Diem!"

Ryou dropped his head on his desk and Kaiba groaned inwardly.

"Ummm...Hi, my name is Vicki Bliss, and I too love geography. I also like cute things, like these uniforms, and the key chain on my bag. I like games, too. Oh yeah, ummm...bye!"

Ryou let out a breath that he had been holding, glad Vicki hadn't revealed her autism.

"OK, girls, seating in this class is alphabetical, so go ahead and take your seats," the teacher told them.

Vicki sat behind Ryou, while Vittoria sat between Kaiba and Yami.

"Karma sucks," Kaiba told her, "doesn't it, Vittoria?"

"Whatever, Bubble Boy," She pointed at his computer and turned it bright pink in retaliation for the remark.

Yami saw what she did.

"Change it back. Now," he told her.

"OK, whatever you want, Pharaoh," she said sarcastically. She snapped her fingers, and the computer returned to normal.

"_Hey, Vittoria, you're not the only one who hates where she is sitting,"_ Vicki mind-linked, _"I've seen Téa roll her eyes several times at Marik and Malik."_

Vittoria gave a slight smile and an eye roll at that. She then looked over at Tristan, who was shooting Bakura dirty looks.

"_Kari, ask Ryou why Tristan was shooting Bakura dirty looks,"_ Vittoria mind-linked.

"_OK", _she mind-linked back, _"He says that it is a long story that you'll probably hear about at lunch."_

"_OK, thanks."_

She then looked at iPhone to see that she had gotten a text from Bakura.

"_Eat lunch with Malik and I. You will get your answer then."_

She texted back: _OK._

Obviously, Ryou must have mind-linked her question to Bakura.

"_Kari, I am going to sit with Bakura and Malik at lunch. Will you be OK without me?",_ she mind-linked Vicki.

"_Sure", _Vicki mind-linked back.

The rest of the morning passed by smoothly, and soon it was lunchtime. Vicki sat with Ryou and his friends, while Vittoria sat with Bakura and Malik.

"OK, Bakura, spill it. Why was Tristan throwing you dirty looks during homeroom today?", Vittoria asked.

"I stole his girlfriend a while ago, and her hair was the same color as your extensions. Her bow was the same color as yours."

"Ha! I knew that it would get a reaction out of someone!"

"So, is that why you like to wear hair extensions and stuff?", Malik asked.

"Nah," she answered, "I just do it to be different. Normal is boring."

"OK, Bakura, the deets," She asked him, "what was her name, what was she like, and what happened?"

"Her name was Miho, and she was the kind of girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. She and Tristan had been an item long before Ryou and I arrived in Domino. On Ryou's first day at Domino High, she showed him around and developed a crush on him. Needless to say, Tristan was not happy about it. In fact, he got pretty jealous, telling Miho to stay as far away from Ryou as she could. He got in Ryou's face about her, telling him to back off. It was then that I decided that Ryou needed to make up for what happened by inviting Tristan and his friends over for a 'friendly' game of Monster World. I trapped all of them except the Pharaoh in their game pieces, and stabbed Ryou's hand on the spire of a castle."

"No wonder Ryou banned you from the game."

"There's more. That summer we met up again at Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom tournament. He was there to root for his best friend, Joey Wheeler, and to root for the Pharaoh. I was there after the Millennium Items. We met up one night for a 'friendly' game of Duel Monsters. I trapped everybody but the Pharaoh in their favorite cards. Tristan, as the Cyber Commander, was the first to go down. Fortunately, for them, Ryou stopped me from taking the rest of them out by swapping my soul with his. His defiance angered me. I soon found a different body to put my soul into, Mokuba's. As I was making my get-away with his body, I ran into Tristan who suspected that their was more to the tournament that meets the eye. We wound up on a ledge after escaping Pegasus' men together. That's where he threatened to kill me, saying that I had no right to steal his girl or harm his friends. But instead of killing me, he went 'eye for an eye' grabbing my Millennium Ring and flinging it over the ledge into the middle of the forest."

"Wow, and he's been mad at you about her ever since."

"Yes, and you only fueled his fire with your hairdo."

_A/N: Pretty good story, huh? I don't know if all of it is true, though._


	6. Hanging Out

_A/N: I just might bring in another couple of characters and an original Millennium Item in this chapter._

**Chapter 6**

Vittoria received another text from Bakura in her last period class: _Meet Malik & I on the steps of the school if u wanna hang w/us._

She texted back: _Cool. I'll b there._

On her way out of class that day, she mind-linked Vicki: _I'm hanging out with Bakura and Malik today, so I might not come home 'til late._

"You know, Bakura, you couldn't have asked me a dumber question," Vittoria told him as she walked up to them, kissing Bakura on the cheek.

"Whoa. What was that?", Malik asked.

"Just me getting even for the 'Sleeping Beauty' kiss this morning," Vittoria told him.

"I was just getting creative with how I woke you up," Bakura told her.

"He was just hoping that I wouldn't do what I did," she said.

"You weren't hoping to score before school, were you, Bakura?", Malik asked.

"Seriously, Malik, is that all you think about sometimes?", Bakura added.

They soon arrived at the park.

"Hey, Malik, got your Rod?", Bakura asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's get random people to do ridiculous stuff," Vittoria suggested.

So they set off to find their first mind-slave. They found a little girl playing in a sandbox.

"Ooooh...This one is going to be easy", Malik said. He went up to her with the Rod. "Bark like a dog and chase the squirrels."

Then they found a girl around their age. "Act like Britney Spears."

They told another girl their age to act like the Bachelor just turned her down.

They made a guy in a business suit to act like a baby.

They made a bodybuilder wear a tutu and dance ballet.

Eventually, they wound up on a hill watching the mind-slaves and laughing their butts off.

"Oh, man, that was the best idea you've come up with yet," Malik told Vittoria.

"I can be full of ideas when I want to be," she told him, "So, what next?"

"How about we hang out in the bushes and scare little kids on the playground?", Malik suggested.

So they went to the little kids side of the park and hid in the bushes. Vittoria made it look like the playground nearby was in the Shadow Realm and placed a dome over it so that the kids could not escape. She added a few Duel Monsters for added effect. Only the kids and the yamis could see what was going on. They hung out and listened to the cries of the children under the dome.

"Oh, man, Vittoria, you can be so evil when you want to be," Bakura told her.

"I figured I'd turn the scare factor up to the max," Vittoria told him.

"You do scaring little kids better than I do," Malik said.

They waited until just after dark to get rid of their magic, leave the park, and head for Malik's house. They hung out there and munched out until Marik got home.

Ryou was on the computer when Bakura and Vittoria arrived home.

"So what are you looking at?", Vittoria asked.

"My sister sent me an e-mail with pictures of some earrings that my dad sent her. From the looks of them, and some of the things she's telling me, they might be a pair of Millennium Items. Also, from the things she is telling me, we might have a new yami to deal with. I forwarded the e-mail and the pictures to Ishizu for her to look at, and she confirmed my suspicions. She told me that the earrings were indeed the Millennium Earrings, and that they were giving to Kisara as a get-well present by Priest Seto. He put a spell on them that if she were to die, her spirit would live on inside of the earrings. She also did some research on Kisara and found out that she was kidnapped from Kul Elna before the massacre. What she told me next really got everyone's attention. She said that there was evidence showing that Kisara may be your sister, Bakura."

"Whoa, really. Congrats, Kura," Vittoria said excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Vittoria," Bakura replied.

"Then my mother contacted me asking if my sister could come and stay with us. I got so excited that I had to tell her yes."

"Even though the only place left for her to sleep is the couches in either the living room or the game room," Bakura mentioned.

"Then Ishizu told me that she'd be willing to give Kisara her own body, but that it might be kind of hard to do, considering we would have to convince Seto Kaiba to use the Millennium Rod."

"Whoa, wait. You mean we have to have both the Pharaoh and the priest in the same room. I'd like to see that without a duel breaking out," Vittoria added.

"Unfortunately, that was the only way we figured out to get him to use the Rod. She also talked Shadi into coming with her and Odion."

"Shadi gives me the creeps," Vittoria added, "One of the few things that I get creeped out by."

"Same here, but his incarnate was the one that held the Key back then," Ryou said.

"So when is all of this going to take place?", Bakura asked.

"Sunday. Amane and Ishizu will be arriving in Domino on Saturday."

"Wait a minute. So we have until Saturday to make arrangements for where Amane and Kisara will be sleeping and get the stuff for the ceremony," Vittoria said.

"Well, Ishizu did give me the list of stuff for the ceremony tonight. Luckily, everyone volunteered to do their part."

"Mai Valentine and Tèa Gardner offered to take Kisara and Amane shopping for clothes, stuff for their rooms, and for school."

"I don't really trust Mai to make sure that Kisara's clothing is decent. Maybe, we should go along just in case," Bakura said.

"Just in case what, Bakura?", Ryou asked.

"Just in case Mai decides to turn them into her white-haired clones," Bakura answered.

"Really. I highly doubt that Tèa would allow that."

_A/N: It's true! Shadi really does creep me out._


	7. Party Time and the Ceremony

_A/N: Time to shake things up a bit with the addition of two new characters and a new Millennium Item._

**Chapter 7**

"Vittoria and Bakura, you two are to come straight home after school. Got it?", Ryou told them, "We need to decide on the sleeping arrangements once Amane and Kisara are here."

"Whatevs, we'll be home when we get home," Vittoria replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Ryou, when are you going to realize that I don't listen to you," Bakura added, "and besides I have them all figured out."

"Well, then, tell me Oh wise yami", Ryou muttered.

"Simple. Vittoria and I in one room, Vicki and Amane in another, you and Kisara get your own rooms," Bakura told him.

"I don't know that I want you and Vittoria sharing a room."

"What? Why not?", Vittoria complained, "It's not like you can't trust us together. I mean Bakura's sacrificing for his sister."

"True, but who knows what you will be doing in there. I just don't want Vicki to accidentally walk in on you having sex."

"Come on, Ryou," Bakura added, "It's not like Vittoria and I haven't known each other for 4,000 years."

"Not to change the subject or anything, but we could also send Kisara to live with the Kaibas," Vittoria figured that since Kisara would be spending most of her time there anyways, she may as well live there.

"Are you kidding me? It won't work for two reasons: One, that jerk doesn't let anybody live off him. And two, she's my sister, and I won't let that happen," Bakura told her.

Saturday morning rolled around, and everybody piled into Ryou's Xterra and Yugi's Grandfather's van to go pick Amane, Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi up at the airport. When they got to the airport, everybody (even Marik and Malik) went to greet Amane at her gate. Most just wanted to see what she looked like.

"British Airways Flight 155, from London, England now arriving at Gate 53," The loudspeaker announced.

"Hey, guys, I think that's the flight that Amane's on," Ryou told them.

"Egypt Air Flight 446, from Cairo, Egypt now arriving at Gate 16," The loudspeaker said.

"Marik and Malik, shouldn't you two be over there greeting your sister and Odion," Ryou said, shooting a look at Gate 16.

"Fine, fine we'll go," Marik said glumly.

"We just wanted to see if she was worthy of our affection," Malik added.

"Malik, you are not allowed to have her, got it," Ryou told him, "now go."

"Reminds me of what I keep telling Duke and Tristan about my sister," Joey added.

"Whatever," Tristan said, "I just don't want Duke to make her part of his harem."

"What?", Duke responded, "You know that I wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"Guys, there she is," Ryou told the crowd, "Amane, over here."

"Big brother!", Amane exclaimed, "Long time, no see. So who are all of these people?"

Ryou introduced her to everybody as Marik and Malik returned with Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi.

"Ryou, Shadi gives me the creeps," Amane told him.

"Same here," Vittoria replied.

That night was the party. It was a loud, crazy, rambunctious affair. There was Karaoke, DDR, dueling, and other games. There was also punch, cookies, and cake. Of course, Vittoria, Bakura, and Malik thought that it would be fun to spike the punch with vodka, lime sours, and triple sec.

"Cosmo Punch!", Vittoria exclaimed, throwing up the horns, and taking a few drinks of it.

"At least it isn't so tasteless now," Bakura added.

"Yeah, this stuff rocks!", Malik agreed, "We just kicked this party up a few notches."

Vittoria got on the karaoke machine and sang the Pussycat Dolls' "Don't Cha". Marik got on the stage and started dueting with her.

"Yeah, that's my freak!", Bakura exclaimed, "You go girl!"

Marik then stepped back and Vittoria sang "Fame" by Irene Cara, complete with dance moves. Her next song was Jefferson Airplane's "Somebody to Love". It was at that point that she started stripping on stage.

With a growl, Bakura jumped up on the stage and pulled her down, shoving her clothes at her.

"What, I was just having a little fun!", she yelled at him.

"That was not fun, that was embarrassing, Vittoria," he yelled back.

"So, everybody else liked it,"

"I'm not everybody else, I'm your boyfriend."

"Ha, Ha! Your girlfriend's back, and there's going to be some trouble," she said in a sing-sing voice, "That's what I'm here for remember!"

"I thought you were only going to terrorize Kaiba."

"Where do you think that you are going?"

"Away from you!"

The next day Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi arrived to set up for the ceremony that night in Ryou's backyard. By the time they were all done setting up, the yard looked like an Ancient Egyptian religious place. That night Yami arrived with a newly resurrected Mahad (formerly the Dark Magician). Not only did Mahad manage to make the ceremony, Seto Kaiba showed up with the Millennium Rod, and Odion had the Millennium Scales. Everybody in the ceremony was dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing. Everything was going to go off without a hitch.

The ceremony began with Amane laying on an altar, while Mahad chanted a resurrection spell in Ancient Egyptian:

_Oh, Gods of Ancient Egypt hear my call!_

_This girl's possessor deserves life after all_

_For she was taken much too early_

_So please give life to this girly_

_In a land so far away_

_That is where she will come from this day_

_With white hair and blue eyes, too_

_Shall she come with dragon of white hue_

_Bearing the Millennium Earring_

_She is the sister of the Millennium Ring_

_Hear me now, Holy Ra!_

_Bring back dear Kisara!_

No sooner had he said her name, than Kisara appeared solidly next to Amane. Kisara sat up and looked around seeing some very familiar faces.

"Wha-what? Where am I?", she said.

"Welcome to Domino City, Kisara," Yami answered her, "This is the modern world."

She continued to look around, until finally she saw somebody that was very familiar to her: Seto.

_A/N: Pretty good poem, eh?_


	8. Back to Ol' Bakura

_A/N: This chapter is going to change the story._

**Chapter 8**

The next day Vittoria didn't go home with Malik and Bakura as she usually did. Instead, she went to an abandoned gym behind the school.

"Time Portal Open!", she called, "Ancient Egypt—Time of Zorc Necrophades and Thief King Akefia Bakura!"

Her Millennium Charm immediately opened a portal leading to Ancient Egypt, and she took the syringes that she had obtained the day before and left through the portal. As soon as she got there, she used the Charm to render her undetectable.

"Let's see, I've got two targets and according to the box, 24 shots. That makes 12 shots per victim," she told herself, looking for the two of them, "I'm willing to bet that I will find Zorc first, and then the Thief. I can't take too much from the thief if I don't want the modern Bakura to change appearance."

She set off to find her first victim.

"OK, if I were Zorc, where would I hide?," She thought, "Well, he definitely wouldn't hide under a rock."

After she had searched for an hour and not found him, she finally looked up her victims on her phone. "Aw, man, it seems I got it backward. I've got to look for the thief first, then Zorc. That makes it harder than I thought. Also, I've got to be a little more careful than I usually am, because the modern Bakura fused with Zorc. As I recall, the undetectability spell didn't work quite so well on modern Bakura. I'm just lucky that the thief is Ryou's incarnate, and not Bakura's."

She finally caught up with the Thief King on his way to steal the Millennium Ring. "Aha, I've found him!", she exclaimed, "Now to take a little of his blood to use as part of my plan."

By that time she may have been tired and needing a rest, but she still wanted to go through with her plan. She followed him into the cave and watched the scene unfold before she grabbed one of her syringes. She smiled evilly, laughed silently, and thought,"at least he's accomplishing what never got the chance to. That's right, my Kura-kun, take his life. Get our revenge on the ones that separated us and kept us apart for four millennia. Take his soul as well. They will regret what they did and pay dearly for it. Aha-ha-ha, bye-bye Mahad! So now I know how he became the Dark Magician."

She carefully sneaked up on him with a syringe in her hand, ready to strike as he left the cave. She plunged the syringe into his neck and filled it to the brim.

"Huh, what was that?", he wondered, slapping his neck as if a bug had bitten it. "Probably nothing. Time to set into motion the next part of my plan."

"So he felt that, but it seems I've got more than enough blood to use in my plan," Vittoria said, "I suppose I can keep the rest just in case."

After resting for a while, she followed the thief, knowing that he would be the key to finding Zorc.

She found Zorc outside the palace destroying it. "So he is a dickhead, literally. Huge, though, so this isn't going to be easy. I guess it's time for some elevation," she said as the Millennium charm glowed, and she rose higher and higher off of the ground.

"OK, now I have to get up to his neck, so that I can take some of his blood," she thought, "I'm high enough, now to land on his shoulder. Yes, I made it."

She looked around his neck hoping to find a place to draw blood. When she finally found the spot, she shoved the syringe in and took two vials full of blood.

"I highly doubt that the big lug even felt that," she remarked, looking around from atop Zorc's shoulder. That was when she spotted Kisara and Priest Seto.

"Awww...poor Kisara. Humph, I don't even know what she sees in him, anyways," Vittoria said.

"Uh-oh, I guess it's time to get off of this monster," She descended just as the White Dragon appeared on the scene, "Whew...that was close. I almost got vaporized by Ol' Blue-Eyes."

She then sat back and watched the show. "Yesss...Random destruction! Ah-Ha-Ha! Fighting monsters! Totally!"

As she was watching what was going on, who should appear but Seto Kaiba.

"Trippy, two Setos. Wow!", she said, shaking her head and blinking as if she was seeing double, "Ha! Looks like Kaiba is getting the hots for Kisara! Ha-Ha! Or is he looking at Ol' Blue-Eyes."

3333333333333333

"Well, I guess that I'm done here," She said, "Time Portal Open—Modern Day!"

The same portal that she went through to get to Ancient Egypt reopened and she disappeared through it, headed for home.

"Now for stage two of my plan to get my Kura-kun back," she thought leaving the abandoned gym headed back to Ryou's house.

When she arrived, Bakura was just arriving home from hanging out with Malik. "And just where have you been?", he asked her.

"I decided to take a longer route home, you know, to let off some steam. You know, that gym teacher is tough," she lied, "He made us run cross-country. I may love to run trails, but come on!"

That night, after Bakura went to bed, she set part two of her plan into motion.

"First, I'll inject him with some of Zorc's blood," she whispered, as she plunged one of the syringes that she used on Zorc into Bakura's arm.

"Then, I'll give him a little of the thief's blood, but not enough to change his appearance," she shoved in the syringe filled with Thief King Bakura's blood, "There, now it is done."

She then climbed into bed as if nothing happened that night. She smirked, knowing that she would see the results in the morning.

"Ahhh...today was a long day. Thank Ra that it is over," She fell straight asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of the trippy scene that she saw when she drew Zorc's blood.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A/N: I just love experimenting with different settings and stuff. Don't you?_


	9. Attitude Adjustment

_A/N: Warning! Psycho yamis ahead!_

**Chapter 9**

Vittoria got up before Bakura did that morning. She walked over to the closet where she hid the syringes and grabbed one taking it to the bathroom with her. She sat on the toilet, tied her arm off, and injected herself with the other syringe full of Zorc's blood.

"Ahhh...now there is no chance that Bakura will wind up more powerful than I," she said, relishing the high that she was getting. As soon as she came out of the bathroom, she went back to the room that she shared with Bakura and saw that he had gotten up.

"Vittoria, do you have any idea why I feel like I've been poked in the butt, not once, but twice?", he asked.

"I don't know," she lied, "maybe I pinched your butt in my sleep last night."

She made the bed and then got ready for school, wondering whether or not what she did last night worked or not. When she turned around and saw him staring at the Millennium Ring with an evil smirk on his face, she knew that it had.

"Yes," she thought with an evil smirk on her face, "my plan worked to perfection."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

At that very moment, Kisara awoke from her bed with a start.

"Oh-no, big brother!," she thought, running out of her room and into Ryou's, "Vittoria! Noooo!"

"Kisara! What is wrong?", he asked her.

"B-Brother's mood isn't what it was before. I-it changed for the worse," she told him, "S-so did Vittoria's!"

"Wait! What?"

"They seem angrier, meaner than they did before. Like something happened to make them that way."

"Oh-no! So that was what Vittoria was up to after school yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"When we left the school, I noticed that Vittoria was not with Malik and Bakura. I asked them about it, and they said that they didn't know anything about it. Then when we got home, I asked Vicki to mind-link her. She said that she could not reach her. I thought that it was odd, but thought nothing of it."

"You know, maybe we ought to call Yugi and the others in on this."

"You think that Seto might know something about this?"

"Unfortunately, he wouldn't. The Seto of today doesn't believe in what the Ancient Egyptian Seto believed in."

"What do you mean he doesn't?"

Just then, Ryou was mind-linked by Bakura. _You two will do no such thing, Yanushi,_ he told Ryou,_ if you do, you shall pay dearly._

Ryou shivered, but mind-linked back, _OK, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?_

_Vittoria told me all. Yesterday after school, she used her Millennium Charm to open a Time Portal to Ancient Egypt so that she could obtain the blood of Thief King and of Zorc. She then returned home, and right after I went to sleep she injected me with first Zorc's blood and then that of the Thief King. Just this morning she injected herself with the blood of Zorc._

"Oh-no, Vicki, we've got to tell her that Vittoria is not like she used to be," Ryou told Kisara, "I'll need your help to do it, because she isn't very expressive with her emotions."

So they set off for Vicki's room. They were about to knock on the door, when Vittoria saw what they were doing.

"Oh-no you two don't! Leave my hikari out of this, got it," she said, grabbing Kisara and Ryou by their collars and slamming them against the wall. When Vicki opened the door she immediately dropped them.

_W-what happened to you? W-Why were you hurting them?, _Vicki mind-linked.

_Shut up and mind your own business, hikari!, _she mind-linked back, _and if I find you telling anybody, you will pay and pay dearly._

Vicki immediately started crying and headed back into her room. "Cry-Baby! Humph!", Vittoria thought, forgetting about the mind-link.

When she heard her brother being slammed into the wall of her room, Amane woke up to find Vittoria standing over him and laughing an evil laugh.

"Why you! How dare you do that to my big brother and my yami!" she shouted, pointing at their bodies on the floor, "and why is your hikari in her room crying her eyes out like that?"

"What makes you think that you can do a thing about it?", Vittoria sneered, using her shadow magic to send Amane flying into the opposite wall, "Let the bodies hit the floor, as they say."

"Hey, Kura, you ready?", she asked, sticking her head back into their room, "Let's split this scene."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

"Wow, Vittoria, you are even worse than I am when it comes to the amount of violence that you create," Bakura told her on the way to school.

"Yeah, one of my favorite things to do is create chaos all around me," she replied, "I'll bet I'd be on the level of Malik or worse."

"So, what kinds of excuses should we make for the rest of housemates not being at school?"

"Ummm...Food poisoning!," Vittoria said with an evil laugh, "and if anybody asks why we weren't affected, we'll just tell them that we skipped dinner altogether last night. Speaking of school, do you even want to go, I'm not even faintly interested in it except to terrorize Kaiba."

They arrived at the school soon enough.

"Well, I guess there is no turning back now," Bakura said as they entered the school.

"We're going to rule this school," she told him, "and then the world."

They both flung their heads back and gave an evil laugh.

They arrived at their homeroom holding hands and giving each other evil smirks.

"Something tells me they aren't the same as they were yesterday," Téa remarked with a gulp.

"Of course we aren't, girly," Vittoria told her, "what did you think I was doing in that old gym yesterday, hmmm?"

Vittoria sat down at her desk.

"Well, well, well, we meet again Kaiba," Vittoria said with an evil laugh. She made his computer levitate and then stick to the ceiling, permanently.

"Get it down from their, now!", he said with a growl.

"What if I said no and decided to stick you up there, too?", she gave another evil laugh and proceeded to stick him to the ceiling as well.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33

_A/N: The Queen of Chaos is back, bitches!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Stuff is getting serious! Yo!_

**Chapter 10**

"I'm thinking on what you did to Kaiba, I'll bet you could do the same to the Pharaoh, but worse," Bakura said.

"Hmmm...you're right," Vittoria remarked, "I could use a spell to fuse the Puzzle pieces together, and another one to noose him to the ceiling."

Bakura went to stand by the door. "OK, Vittoria, here he comes."

Once he arrived, she fused the Puzzle and used it to hang him from the ceiling. When Yami's friends arrived and saw what had happened, Vittoria gave a loud, evil laugh and told them to get the Pharaoh and Kaiba down by themselves. She and Bakura then left the school to cause chaos elsewhere. Soon after they left homeroom, Malik caught up to them.

"So, Malik wanna skip with us?", Vittoria asked.

"Never cared for school anyways, so yeah," he answered.

"I'll bet that I can unlock the absolute evil in your heart," Vittoria told him.

"Go for it!", He said.

"Dark Heart—Unlock!", Vittoria put her fingers together in the shape of a heart and flipped her left hand over breaking the heart. Malik gave an evil laugh when he felt the evil inside of him return.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33

Marik had just made it to school when he felt a pain in his head.

"Nooo!," He moaned, "the last time I felt this kind of pain was when Malik got loose aboard the Battle Blimp. Gods, his evil must have returned. Relax, Marik, Relax. It was probably just nothing."

He soon arrived at his homeroom, and stood in the doorway seeing what had happened to Kaiba and Yami. "Then again, maybe it has. What in Ra's name happened to those two?"

"That bitch, Vittoria, showed up with Bakura and stuck Kaiba and Yami to the ceiling. Then they left," Joey told him.

"Was Malik with them?"

Uhhh...no we haven't seen him," Yugi answered.

"I'll try calling him."

_Malik, where in Ra's name are you? _Marik mind-linked him. _You had better not be responsible for what happened in homeroom._

_What happened?_ Malik mind-linked back.

_Kaiba and the Pharaoh are stuck to the ceiling._

_I asked Vittoria and Bakura about it, they said they did it. They are so much more powerful than before._

_What?...Nooo! You know what this means don't you?_

Malik gave an evil laugh. _Chaos galore!_

"Yes, Malik is with them. Unfortunately, the pain that I felt as I entered the school, must have been his evil side being unlocked."

"You mean to tell me that freak show is back?", Tristan said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So where to first?", Malik asked.

"I'd say we stay right here and send the school to the Shadow Realm," Vittoria suggested. She stretched out her right hand, palm out and the clouds and fog of the Shadow Realm appeared around the school. She gave and evil laugh and had an evil smirk on her face as she did it.

"So much for the Pharaoh and all of his fools. They'll never escape that death trap."

"I suppose the next two targets are KaibaCorp. and Kaiba's mansion," Bakura said.

"Oh, Hell Yeah!," Vittoria exclaimed, "then we'll finish off by taking out Kame Games and the Black Crown. Nobody shall escape my wrath untouched!"

They soon arrived at KaibaCorp.

"Hmmm...Let's see, I sent the school to the Shadow Realm," She told Malik and Bakura, "Maybe, we should pull a 9/11 on this place."

They stood back a block or two and unleashed huge balls of shadow magic aimed straight at the KaibaCorp. Tower.

"Ah-Ha-Ha! And down it goes!", Malik crowed, "I know let's take out the museum next!"

They arrived at the museum.

"How about we bring some of the exhibits to life, al a 'Night at the Museum'," Malik suggested.

"Yes, and while everybody's distracted with that, I will steal the treasures within," Bakura said.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Guys, I don't think were in Domino anymore," Tea remarked.

Marik walked over and looked out the window.

"They've sent us and the entire school to the Shadow Realm."

"Nyeh," Joey said, "You mean that creepy place that Mai went during Battle City."

"Exactly, and I was only able to get out when Malik summoned me for one of his shadow games."

"Will you idiots quit gawking and get us down from here," Kaiba said, "I think that Yami is starting to turn blue."

"Oh, crap, we completely forgot about you two," Marik remarked, "Hey! The chain on the Puzzle is twisted around. That's how it formed the noose."

Marik then climbed on top of Yami's desk with the Millennium Rod and untwisted the chain, releasing the Pharaoh. Marik then used the Rod to pull the Puzzle down from the ceiling.

"OK, Kaiba, you're next," said Marik, placing a chair on the desk right below Kaiba. Marik then climbed onto the desk, from there he stood on the chair, reaching the Rod out for Kaiba to grab.

"Just let me grab my computer first," Kaiba said, using one hand to grab his computer and the other to grab the Rod.

"OK, Kaiba, I'm going to lower you slowly to the ground," Marik said, slowly lowering the Rod and Kaiba to the ground.

"So, now that we've gotten Yami and Kaiba down," Joey asked, "How are we getting out of here?"

"This may be a long shot," Yugi said, "But maybe Kisara can help us get out of here."

"Yeah," Tristan added, "and how do you expect that to work?"

"You see, after the ceremony I noticed that there was a kind of bond between Kisara and Kaiba. So maybe we can use that bond to contact Kisara, and she can use her shadow magic to release us from the Shadow Realm."

"I highly doubt some magical bond is going to get us out of this mess," Kaiba told Yugi, "and besides, Kisara was probably knocked unconscious by Vittoria."

"She's our only hope, so we at least have to try," Yugi said as Marik gave Kaiba the Rod.

"OK, fine so how am I supposed to contact her if we're in here, and she's out there?"

"Just point the Rod in the general direction of Kisara's location and concentrate on the message that you want to send her," Marik told him.

_A/N: Another cliffhanger...Oooh!_


End file.
